Scream: You have a 1 new notification
by heartedminds
Summary: Social media is never a stranger at Lakewood


**Emma Duval is now single**

 _Audrey Jensen and 41 others like this_

 **Jake:** You won't find another

 _Will Belmont liked this_

 **Audrey** : There are loads of those "another" roaming the high school football field, or are those mindless zombies?

 _Emma Duval, Brooke Maddox, Noah Foster and 54 others like this_

 **Jake:** Like you would know what any guy around here is like Audrey

 _Jake Fitzgerald likes this_

 _ **Will:**_ Cool it Jake, even I think that's low

 _5 people like this_

 **Emma:** Can we please not fight on my page? Or at all?!

 _Audrey Jensen and Will Belmont and 32 others like this_

 **Audrey:** Are you really that pathetic Jake that you liked your own status?

 _Brooke Maddox and Noah Foster likes this_

 **Brooke:** Oh please, we all know Jake loves himself more than anyone else

 _Will Belmont likes this_

 **Jake:** I was going to say the same about you Brooke, and Audrey, don't think this is over

 _Will Belmont and 22 others like this_

 **Noah:** It's interesting how the human kind is so dedicated to have the last word in anything, I mean isn't this about Emma knew single status?

 _Audrey Jensen, Emma Duval, Will Belmont and 45 others like this_

 **Jake:** I see how this is, you're all teaming up on the Jackster, even you Belmont?

 _Will: I just like funny things man, you're being too serious_

 **Audrey:** You're right Will, Jake is being too serious, but you weren't serious in your relationship with Emma now were you?

 _Brooke Maddox and Jake Fitzgerald like this_

 **Emma:** Audrey please don't

 **Will:** Why is this even a huge thing right now? Why is this happening? Isn't this suppose to be between Emma and I?

 _Emma Duval likes this_

 **Brooke:** Funny since you didn't seem to be so private before you two broke up

 **Noah:** Audrey remember when you and I casually walked into Chemistry and caught Emma and Will making out? Good times

 _Jake Fitzgerald likes this_

 **Audrey:** Shut up Noah

 _Brooke Maddox, Emma Duval, Will Belmont and 12 others like this_

 **Jake:** Should Brooke really be talking about privacy?

 _Will Belmont likes this_

 **Emma Duval and Kieran Wilcox are now friends**

 **Emma:** Jake I swear I will unfriend you

 _Noah Foster, Brooke Maddox, Kieran Wilcox likes this_

 **Noah:** Burn!

 _Audrey Jensen likes this_

 **Audrey Jensen and Kieran Wilcox are now friends**

 **Brooke Maddox and Kieran Wilcox are now friends**

 **Riley Marra and Kieran Wilcox are now friends**

 **Noah Foster and Kieran Wilcox are now friends**

 **Jake:** Trust me, facebook friendships mean little to me, and who is this Kieran dude?

 **Brooke:** He only uses facebook to hook up obvi

 _Will Belmont, Noah Foster and 9 others like this_

 **Kieran:** What do you mean who is this Kieran dude? Who is this Jake dude, and why is everyone friends with him?

 _Brooke Maddox and Audrey Jensen like this_

 **Will:** Yeah who is this Kieran Wilcox dude Emma?

 **Emma:** Do you guys ever care to get to know anyone new around here?

 **Noah:** I'd like to share that I volunteered to be lab partners with the new girl just yesterday

 _Emma Duval likes this_

 **Audrey:** Only because you find her attractive Noah!

 **Noah:** Not at all! She's a fan of podcast, follows over 40, well now 41

 **Brooke:** So what you're teaming up with people so they follow your podcast?

 **Noah shared a link: The Morgue**

 _Audrey Jensen likes this_

 **Riley:** I follow your podcast already!

 _Noah Foster likes this_

 **Brooke:** You would Riley!

 **Riley:** What's wrong with it? I think it's education

 _Noah Foster likes this_

 **Will:** Guys, no one informed me who this Kieran Wilcox guy is? Why is his page private?

 _Kieran Wilcox likes this_

 **Audrey:** You might be the only one not friends with him Will, that and Jake

 _Noah Foster, Emma Duval, Brooke Maddox, Kieran Wilcox and 14 people like this_

 **Brooke:** Jake would reject him, have you seen all of Jake friends on Facebook? Are they ever real?

 _Will Belmont, Noah Foster, Emma Duval, Riley Marra and 54 people like this_

 **Jake:** How has this conversation not ended yet?

 **Kieran:** Are you saying that I'm not attractive enough Brooke?

 **Noah:** I don't think Brooke thinks I'm attractive enough

 **Jake:** I know Brooke finds me attractive, I read it in her diary

 _Will Belmont like this_

 **Brooke:** Shut up Jake!

 **Kieran:** This Will Belmont won't let up, he has sent and canceled and sent again a friend request, should I keep ignoring him?

 _Brooke Maddox, Audrey Jensen and 23 people like this_

 **Emma:** Don't want to be too cruel now do we?

 _Kieran Wilcox likes this_

 **Kieran Wilcox and Will Belmont are now friends**

 **Will:** I think Facebook is being buggy guys

 **Kieran:** Yeah, totally

 _Will Belmont likes this_

 **Noah:** I sense there is going to be even more drama on here

 _Audrey Jensen likes this_

 **Riley:** Hey, I go away for two seconds and I have a million notifications!

 _Noah Foster likes this_

 **Audrey:** Two seconds and a million? That's a whole lot!

 _Brooke Maddox and Riley Marra like this_

 **Emma:** Hey, can we just play nice?

 _Kieran Wilcox likes this_

 **Jake:** So anyone attractive care to go skinny dipping?


End file.
